


There Goes My Halo

by YubNub1020



Series: Hetalia One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Assassination, kind of suggestive towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubNub1020/pseuds/YubNub1020
Summary: Once known as the perfect angel with a golden halo, Bente attends the funeral of her boyfriend. But there's the weight of a broken halo on her shoulders.
Series: Hetalia One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964344





	There Goes My Halo

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up like 5 times longer than it was supposed to be  
> Anyway, enjoy

The rain poured into the car's open window, hitting the veil over her face. Each raindrop rolling down her cheeks, replacing the tears that should have been falling.

“Ma’am we’ve made it. Just letting you know.” The cab driver called through the open partition.

“Thank you. I’ll be out in a moment.” Her voice sounded like honey mixed with snake’s venom. She reached into her purse, pulling out a singular tube of lipstick. _Lover’s Last Kiss_ , it was specially concocted by a close friend of hers. She grabbed the compact sitting next to her and popped it open. She slid the lipstick over her lips, grimacing at the sticky texture. “I guess that’s what happens when you mix colors together to get the perfect noir red shade.” She thought as she dropped the lipstick and compact into the bag.

“Alright,” she said I’m ready to leave.” The car door opened, the limo driver standing there with an umbrella to offer her. Her lace covered hands gripped the umbrella. She stared off into the distance, watching as a group of people in all black all stood around.

“I’ll be off now, thank you for covering for me.”

“No problem ma’am.”

Her heels clicked up the pavement as she went to join the group. The wails of the victim’s family members were an all to familiar sound to her. It wasn’t her first funeral and it certainly wouldn’t be her last. She made it up to the grieving family.

“Oh, Bente. You made it.” A close friend of hers, Matthias, stood behind her. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I know how close you guys were.” She gestured to the casket being lowered into the ground.

“It’s hard, you know to lose someone you’ve grown up with your entire life. Berwald was essentially my best friend. It must be hard on you too, I mean, you guys had been dating for a good 6 months when he was murdered.”

“It's been hard, but I’m slowly adjusting to life without him.” Did you get to see his body before they closed the casket?”

“Sadly, I didn’t. There was too much traffic and it would hurt me too much to see him in the state that they found the body in.”

“Yeah, their postmortem makeup could only cover so much. I guess his face was too badly swollen.”

“What a pity. Do you happen to know where any drinks would happen to be?”

“Yeah, there's a drink bar down that hill,” he gestured down the hill to a gazebo. “Do you think you could get me some punch or something?”

“Punch? What is this a middle school dance?”

“Please?”

“Fine.”

She walked down the hill, messing with something in her jacket pocket. Her hands closed around a small vial. She felt bad about doing this, but work was work and she was promised a lot of money for this particular job.

“Two cups of punch, please.” She gestured to the bartender who had been working.

“Would you like me to spike it for ya, darling? If you want me to, I could make it so that we could have a good time late.” He winked at her.

“Actually yes, I have something for you to add to my drink. She handed him the vial and watched as he mixed it into one of the cups

“Come see me later baby.”

“Of course."

Bente went back to where Matthias was, handing him the spiked drink. 

“Here you go, they actually had punch.”

"Who would’ve guessed.” He threw his head back, drinking the entire cup in one go.

“That’s really good, Did the bartender spike it or something?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” She hid the disgust at the Dollar Tree Kool-aid.

“If everyone could gather, we will be reading the obituary for Berwald now.” A preacher had appeared where the pit in the ground was.

As the group gathered around the coffin, Matthias felt weird. It felt like someone was controlling his body and he felt weak, like his legs would give out at any moment.

“We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Berwald, his last name was not given to us nor is it anywhere in the obituary. It does however say that Berwald was an amazing brother and a loving boyfriend who has said to never hurt a fly. He graduated from the local university with a bachelor’s degree in children’s psychology and said he wanted to work in the preschool that was by his apartment. Former classmates of his say that he was hardworking and would have been the perfect person to work with children. Sadly though, he never got the chance. His body was found in his apartment, surrounded by multiple empty pill bottles, suggesting that he killed himself.But nevertheless we must live on and carry on Berwald’s legacy and his life. You may all be dismissed to either stay here to give more blessings to Berwald or you may congregate around the property with the rest of the family.”

“Bente, I don’t feel very good.”

“How so?”

“Can we go somewhere private?” He begged, looking at her with a look she knew all too well.

“C’mon.”

She dragged him towards the chapel. She pushed him through the door of the empty chapel, slamming into the concrete wall. Their jackets lay on a nearby bench along with her hat and purse.

“Bente, we can’t be doing this here. We’re at a funeral, much worse a funeral for your ex-boyfriend and _my brother_.”

“Hush pretty boy, I know you don’t actually mind this. I’ve been informed of your desire to y’know.” She gave him a look that made his blood run cold. Her hands grabbed at the collar of his button up shirt, giving her a good foothold to control him with. “I...Please just fuck me already.” He whined into the air.

“Gladly, just give one second baby.” She reached into her pocket and reapplied her lipstick. Once she had capped it, she pressed her lips onto his. She pulled him closer, giving her the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth.

“ _2 minutes_ ,” She thought “Enough time to act like I actually enjoy this.” A muffled moan brought her back to reality. There was pressure at her waist that she hadn’t noticed before.

“Are you that horny that you can’t be patient enough to kiss you properly?”

“Ye..yes” he attempted to throw his head back, forgetting that she had a grip on his shirt.

“ _1 minute_ ” Her hands fiddled with the top buttons of his shirt. 

_"30 seconds_ ” She undid the top two buttons of her shirt, and slowly slid down to her knees. As soon as she hit the floor, Matthias came crashing onto the floor. His eyes had rolled back into his head and his lips were stained red.

“That sucks baby,” she said to the convulsing corpse. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Fixing her shirt, she reached over to the bench and put her jacket back on. She grabbed her gloves and slipped them on. She grabbed Matthias’ jacket and layed it under his head.

“Sweet dreams.”

She left out of the back entrance of the church, making sure to make it look like she had just been exploring around the cemetery. As she made her way back to the grave, she spotted Matthias’ sister.

“Oh my god, there you are. Have you seen Matthias anywhere?”

“No sorry, I haven’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you for coming though, I guess that’s weird to say at a funeral.”

“No, thank you for inviting me. I know how close you were to Berwald. I’ll see you around though. Goodbye!” Matthias’ sister watched as she disappeared, confused as to something that had changed. She shrugged it off, believing it to be a trick of the eye. Bente finally made it back to where her limo was waiting. The driver smiled at her as he opened the door.

“Did the cyanide work any better than the snake poison?”

“Yes, worked better than I had expected, it only took 2 minutes to kill him.”

“I’m going to assume you left your calling mark?”

“Of course. I’ll be back.”

She left that car and made her way to the chapel and stood outside of the door,

“NO! Not Matthias, please wake up. This is some sick prank, right? You have to wake up. You’re all I have left.”

“Tina, look at his cheek, he’s dead for sure.” She looked up and saw the red kiss mark that was also present on Berwald at the time of his death. The tears fell harder and her body shook. 

Bente smirked to herself as she ran back to the limo. Tina heard footsteps outside and got up, wanting to know who was out there, listening to her pained cries.

“Hit the gas, we have to go. She’s onto me.”

The limo sped out of the area nothing more than a faint sound as Tina made it outside.


End file.
